


always meant to be

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “I thought you didn’t want me,” Stiles says, hates the way the words come out: broken and weighted and so telling, but he can’t help it. It’s been years, close to a decade, since his soulmate left without a word of warning.





	always meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“I thought you didn’t want me,” Stiles says, hates the way the words come out: broken and weighted and so  _ telling _ , but he can’t help it. It’s been years, close to a decade, since his soulmate  _ left _ without a word of warning. 

 

For a long time Stiles was angry at Deucalion for being so selfish, for running away and not leaving any trace. If Stiles had been older he could have followed him, if he’d been older they would have bonded and Stiles would find Deucalion at the end of the world. 

 

But then again, maybe that was why Deucalion left: because Stiles is twenty years younger, because he got tired of waiting and the soulmate he got wasn’t what he wanted either way. Even Stiles’ own mom thought him a monster by the end, his dad preferring his job and the end of a bottle over his son. 

 

No wonder Deucalion decided to run.

 

And now Deucalion is here, blind and power hungry, and  _ after Scott _ . 

 

Never Stiles, no one ever wants Stiles.

 

Which is why it’s so utterly baffling when Deucalion ambushes Stiles in the school parking lot and asks him to, “Join my pack, darling. Join me. I can give you the world.”

 

“I thought you didn’t want me,” says again, eyes downcast and arms wrapped around himself, “That’s why you left.”

 

Big, soft hands cup his face and he’s made to look at Deucalion, his sunglasses suddenly gone, “No, love, never. I couldn’t not want you, I’ve waited for you so long.”

 

“But you  _ left _ !” Stiles’ voice breaks and he has to blink back tears.

 

“I know, love, I know. I’m sorry,” Deucalion says, big thumbs rubbing Stiles’ tears away, “I’m so sorry. But I was damaged and angry and you were too young to carry that burden with me.” Deucalion wraps his arms around Stiles, holding him close, “I’m not asking you to forgive me, Stiles, but join me. Come with me. I’ve build us a pack that no one can beat.”

 

“I don’t need a pack, I never wanted a pack. I only ever wanted  _ you _ ,” Stiles cries, clinging to Deucalion’s shirt as tightly as he can, in case Deucalion changes his mind and leaves. Again.

 

“And you have me, you’ll always have me, love. All you need to do is join me,” Deucalion promises, his words syrupy sweet, just like the kiss he presses against Stiles’ forehead.

 

Stiles can only agree.


End file.
